


Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made on

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made on

毫无疑问，南太铉喜爱梦。  
因为即使再怎么如超黑色般扑面而来、逼人窒息的恐惧的梦，也终究只是梦。里面的痛苦、悲伤、忧郁全不是真实的。醒来的那一瞬，大多数的它们便会消逝，和被轻戳的泡泡球一般。  
  
不是梦境吧？  
——毕竟只有梦境才会这样美好得发软。  
罕见的粉红色沙滩，映出现实中晚霞才能呈现的胭脂色。  
大海不再是深邃的蓝黑，而是映出天空才会呈现的蓝白混合，像蓝色的牛奶。  
社交网路下的留言变为铺天盖地的赞美。  
日常出行竟没有粉丝的跟随，格外清静。  
苦瓜变甜。  
整夜熟睡。  
是梦境吧？  
但掐了掐自己手臂，疼痛给予了否定答案。  
——大概是走入另一条路，进入到一个相反世界。  
  
关于如此美好的世界，南太铉有一万个美好的想法想要留下。  
或许，他能写出一首诗般的歌——这是更妙的事。  
感谢这个温柔的梦。  
  
他提起了笔。  
就在刚写下第一个字符时，身后响起清脆的开门声。  
无需回头，只通过脚步声他便能辨认出是谁。  
“回来啦。”  
语气中带着惊喜与期待。  
“嗯，回来啦。”  
——理想中的幸福。  
  
“太铉啊……”进门的人一步步走近。  
双臂环住正在写歌的人，唇擦过他的耳边。  
“好爱你。”  
  
终究是残忍的梦境。


End file.
